A Firefly Wedding
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Otis and my OC, Adoria get hitched.
1. Chapter 1

Otis had proposed to her to make her happy. He hadn't ever really thought too much about the wedding. He didn't really think it would happen.

She was hell bent on the planning. They had agreed to keep it relatively simple. He wanted to just go to the courthouse in town, but she wanted something a little bigger.

They lay together in bed, her tracing circles on his chest. "Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Will you please, please let me trim your hair this time? I want it to look perfect for the wedding. I want to trim up your sideburns, too."

The wedding was a week away. She was so excited, he was starting to get nervous. What if she decided she didn't want to marry him? What if she ran away.

He sighed. He knew it would be easier if he just let her do it. He wouldn't have to worry about her being upset with him cutting too much off.

"Or you could let a professional do it."

"Fuck that...Alright, alright...I'll let you do it."

"Really?"

"Y...Yeah."

"I'm not going to cut as much off as you do. Just trust me, okay?"

He nodded, rising out of bed.

"You don't have to sit down...I know that might remind you of...something awful."

"You're already pushin' it there, mama."

"I know...Just trust me." She pulled his hair back over his shoulders and stood behind him, expertly trimming the dead ends off of his hair. She was quite satisfied with herself. She had only trimmed a bit less than an inch off, where as he usually took off three by the time he got it even. "Alright. Turn around."

"Huh? You're done?"

"It's a lot quicker when you're not just hacking at it, Otis."

"Hey, now..." She turned him around to face her.

Neither one of them could keep a straight face while she tried to trim his sideburns.

"Here, just let me do it."

"No! Just stop fucking laughing!" She eventually got it done, trimming them neatly.

"Do you want me clean-shaven on the day of?"

"No. Leave some scruff. You know how I like it."

He rolled his eyes. "Mm-hm. I hear about it every time."

Finally, the day arrived. She was too excited to sleep much the night before. Mother Firefly had insisted they sleep apart, as it was wedding tradition.

She sat in her pajamas, her hair and makeup already done. Her mother sat beside her, stroking her back.

"Are you nervous, honey?"

"Huh? No...I love him. I'm just thinking about all we've been through and all that...I just...Was thinking about him finally being happy."

"What about you? You've been through a lot of heartache and pain. You deserve to be happy, too."

"Oh, I know. I damn well know I deserve to be happy." She smiled. "I was just thinking about him."

Her mother whispered. "His family is a bunch of rednecks..."

"I know, mom. I know. But they're kind."

"Oh, I know...I just...am a bit overwhelmed."

She giggled.

Baby sat down beside her, hugging her shoulders. "You're gonna be family for real!"

"Yeah!" Horror washed over her face. "I didn't tell Otis not to wear his cowboy boots..."

"What?"

"Oh, god. Otissss!" She yelled up the stairs.

"What, babe?" He answered. She sprinted up the stairs.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Mother Firefly called after her.

"That's in her dress, Eve!"

"Oh..."

"Baby..." She opened the door slowly.

He was struggling with his tie, swearing under his breath. "Stupid fuckin'...shit...fucking...god damned..."

She giggled. "Come here, baby." She tied it for him, patting it flat on his chest. "Wow...You look incredib-" Her eyes fell to his shoes. He had those goddamned boots on. "Otis."

He smirked. "What."

"I will never have sex with you again if you wear those boots to our wedding."

He snorted. "You wouldn't last."

"...You're right, but dammit."

"Let me have a little bit of me, yeah?"

"You are my little bit of you, Otis."

"Nahh, I mean come on. It's our wedding. Shouldn't it be specifically ours? You don't want a carbon copy of nothin', mama. Why start now?"

"Otis B. Driftwood so help me god-"

"What. What're you gonna do."

"So help me god if you wear those boots I will end your life."

"All you'd have to do for that is turn away down there."

"Baby, I would never do that to you. I'm so happy to be marrying you...But I'll fucking kill you if you wear those boots to our wedding."

"You wouldn't ever kill me."

"No. But I would bite you during oral."

"What?"

"You'd never expect it. And it wouldn't be the first time after we got married, either. I'd wait until you forgot about it. Then I'd bite you. Hard."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." She stared him down.

Not breaking eye contact, he kicked his boots off and slipped the dress shoes on. "Please don't bite me."

"I have no reason to now." She smiled.

"You're fucking spoiled."

"You made me that way, baby." She skipped back down the stairs.

He slipped the suit jacket on over his vest. Looking in the mirror, he felt like a fool. He looked like a fucking business man. He sighed. He had always rebelled so much against the norm, and here he was, getting married in a suit. He had never envisioned his life this way, but here he was. She loved him, and he loved her more than anything. He just felt like a damned fool in this fuckin' monkey suit.

He heard Rufus honking the horn for him to come down. He sprinted down the stairs and got in the car, pulling away in a mad race.

She had wanted a traditional church wedding, but he had wanted something more laid back. So they had compromised and were getting married in a beautiful park in town with gorgeous flowers growing everywhere and birds singing. It was all very fairy tale like, and it was gorgeous.

He waited for her at the end of the aisle. They hadn't invited very many people. She invited her parents and close family members, and her best friends. He had invited his family. Rufus and Tiny stood at his side. Mia and her mother stood on hers. Her little niece was the flower girl, and his heart started racing as the music started.

She looked absolutely gorgeous in a simple white gown that hugged all of her curves perfectly. It was a mermaid style, sweetheart neck, and flared slightly at her knees. Her hair was done in an intricate half-up style, with her long auburn curls cascading down her back. She had chosen not to wear a veil- ever the rebellious one. Her father led her proudly down the aisle. Her flowers were orange and red tiger lilies and roses, braided together with pearls.

He couldn't help the goofy smile crossing his face. She was his. She would be his forever, now. God, he was a lucky, lucky man.

"Hey, handsome." She murmured.

"Hey, gorgeous." He answered.

Cane, her yellow lab, was the ring bearer. He trotted up with the rings on his back, sitting and allowing Otis to take them.

They said their vows, and the minister announced them husband and wife. She placed a hand on either of his cheeks and pulled him in, kissing him. He snaked his arms around her waist. She allowed her hands to fall from his face and wrap around his neck. Their families whistled and hooted, especially his. Mother Firefly and Baby caused a louder commotion than all of her family put together. They were still blinded by the cameras flashing behind closed eyelids.

"I love you." He murmured as he broke away from her.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too."

Their reception was in the same park. There was a large meadow after a ways through a tree-covered path. They had lit the path with string lights and paper lanterns, leading to the dance floor and tables they had set up. It was simple, but she had made sure it was elegant.

She honestly didn't think she had ever seen Otis smile that much or look that happy. His eyes danced in the candlelight of those burning on the table in front of them, and god, he just looked so happy.

"That was neat, Mr. and Dr. Driftwood, when they announced us." He chuckled, smiling hugely at her.

She giggled. "You're so cute, baby."

"Hm?"

"You're just like a kid in a candy store right now."

"Well, aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am. I just got married to my dream man."

"All my life I never believed this would happen. I thought I would die in that house in Alabama, and if not there, I didn't think I would survive that long on my own. When the Firefly family took me in, I never, ever thought I would have this. I never thought I would be happy like this. I never thought I would be...I never thought in a million years I could be this happy. I have everything. Everything any man has ever wanted. I may not have much money, mama...But god, I'm fucking rich."

She smiled and rested a hand on his neck, kissing him. "You are the sweetest man in the world, I think."

"Only with you, mama. Only with you."

Their first dance was to "All My Life" by the Beatles. The song they had proclaimed as 'their song'. He sang softly to her under his breath as they swayed.

Then, the party broke out. Charlie had showed up with his merry band of hookers, much to both Adoria and Otis's dismay, Cutter had invited them. The food was buffet-style, and as people went up to get their plates, they also picked up booze.

Cutting the cake was an adventure. He was going to be nice and not smash it in her face, but she absolutely plastered him with icing, so he grabbed a fist-full and smashed it against her face, as well.

Once they had gotten cleaned up, they joined the ocean of people on the dance floor. Otis was drunk enough to actually dance with her, even though 'dance' might be a loose term for his skill set. If she had to say one thing, the Firefly family knew how to party.

At one point, Otis ended up on Rufus's shoulders, a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, screaming the lyrics to 'China Grove' by The Doobie Brothers as it blared through the speakers. She thought she would piss herself laughing.

When she got him off of Rufus's shoulders after he remembered he was petrified of heights, he sat down and sobered up a bit.

Then, 'Old Black Water' , Otis's favorite song, played, and she found herself being spun around by Otis on the dance floor. Okay, she conceded. He could dance in that old time southern way, the kind she thought only existed in movies. Just like this kind of love they had.

They swayed with each other to 'Give Me the Beat Boys', Otis murmuring the words, their foreheads touching and entangled in each other.

"Love you, Mrs. Driftwood." He smirked.

"Dr. Driftwood." She smirked back at him. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "My husband..."

He craned his neck and kissed her, still swaying with her to the end of the song.

Everyone cheered and squealed. He had done it. He had won against his demons and made his life what he had wanted it to be. And it was so much better than he ever could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

The honeymoon was another adventure entirely.

She, obviously had wanted to go to a beach. There was no way he could survive a beach trip without getting sun poisoning or getting so burnt he would be absolutely miserable the entire time.

So they compromised and went to the beach.

For a few days, anyway. The next part of their trip would be at a cabin in the woods, relatively secluded from society.

But those few days at the beach were hers.

They drove to the gulf, finding the first beach they came to and setting up there. It was relatively uncrowded, much to her pleasure.

She frolicked in the surf, picking up seashells and little creatures and enjoying the day. He camped out under the giant umbrella they had brought, sitting on a beach towel. He watched her splashing and playing in the water, somewhat jealous he couldn't participate with her.

Exhausted, she curled up next to him on the towel and napped for a while. He held her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

When she woke up, they explored the boardwalk for a while, ducking into stores and restaurants to avoid the heat and the sun.

"Babe, you've never been to the beach before, right?" She asked.

He sighed. "When I was just kind of meandering around the US, I stopped a few times just to look. Never got out of the car, though."

"Okay." She smirked. She had a plan.

When day started to melt into evening and the sun started to hide, she drove back to the beach they had spent the day at.

"Oh, cool. Watch the sunset on the beach." He nodded. "Good idea."

"Yeah, and you can actually swim."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

He kicked his shoes off and started down to the surf with her.

"No! You've gotta change into your swim trunks!" She tossed them to him and directed him to the bathroom, waiting as he changed. To her dismay, he came out with a shirt still on. "Come on, baby. Don't be shy."

He grumbled. "Alright, alright." He peeled his shirt off and tossed it in the car, following down to the water. "Ow! Fuck that's still hot!" He jumped from foot to foot.

"Sand holds its heat really well..."

They made it down to the surf and wandered in the water. She rested her hand on his shoulder, watching the sunset with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

He sighed contentedly, listening to the waves crash in the distance and feeling the sand in between his toes as the water lapped against his legs. He looked at her, smiling softly. Peripherally, he saw his hand, a gold band around his ring finger. Fuck. He was married. To this beautiful woman who had given him so much.

She felt him staring and looked up at him. "Why don't you watch the sunset instead of me? You have your whole life to look at me."

"Yeah, but I've seen a lot of sunsets in my day. The best have always been with you."

She blushed and turned away from him. He chuckled at her and drew her closer, rubbing her arm.

She led him further into the water, feeling the waves rise in intensity as they did.

"Do you not remember the fact that I don't know how to swim?"

"Do you not remember the fact that you can enough to survive if you need to? Just not very well..."

"You're rescuing my sorry ass if I drown, woman."

"Yeah, I can." She led him in until the water was to his chest.

"Okay, that's ah...that's good enough."

They laughed and splashed in the surf until the sun went down, then lay on the sand together, wrapped in each others arms, listening to the sound of waves crashing on the shore.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you more."

He sighed. "I'm an albino. I just spent a day at the beach for your sake. Are we really even discussing this?"

"True, true."

He chuckled and nuzzled her. God, he was so fucking happy he felt like his heart would explode.

She crawled on top of him, laying on him and kissed him. Her wet hair flopped in his face, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding their wet bodies together.

"We're the only ones here, Otis..."

"Yeah? What're you thinkin'?"

"I want to make love by the ocean...That's what I'm thinking."

He never turned down sex. He almost immediately regretted it, though. There was sand EVERY fucking where.

When they arrived at the cabin, she was breathless. It was incredibly gorgeous with a huge lake in front of it, trees everywhere. "Wow..."

He smirked, carrying their bags into the cabin and returning back out to the lake. She was standing on the log boardwalk, looking out at the water. He had changed into his swimming trunks. She always tormented him. It was her turn.

Taking a running start, he tackled her into the water off of the dock.

When they surfaced, he grabbed a hold of one of the dock posts to stay afloat, laughing.

She splashed him, giggling herself. "Asshole!"

He started to hoist himself back onto the dock, but she grabbed him by the trunks and pulled them down.

"Adi!" He let himself fall back in the water, unwilling to bare his ass to the world.

"There's no one here but us!"

"Yeah, but you don't know when someone's going to come by on a b-" He stopped dead as she unclasped her bra and threw it on the dock, peeling off her shirt next.

"What were you saying?" She smirked.

"I don't know." Discovering his feet touched the bottom where they were standing- even though just his shoulders were just above water- he pulled her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They watched the sunrise that night, too, dipping their feet in the water that had cooled off. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he had his arm wrapped around her once again.

"I wonder how many sunsets we'll see together?" She pondered.

"Never enough, mama. Never enough."

Once the sun was down, they made a campfire and made s'mores together. He felt giddy, something he thought was uncharacteristic. He felt like maybe this was a part of his early life that had been taken by his parents in their abuse. But at least he got it now, with her.

She licked her fingers, staring into the fire. When she turned to him, she had marshmallow on her lips.

He chuckled. "You've got some marshmallow on your lips, babygirl."

She smirked devilishly at him. "Don't know why you care. It's definitely not the first time you've seen me with something white and sticky on my lips."

His heart pounded as she pushed him against the log they were sitting on, kissing him passionately.

God, he would never get tired of her.


End file.
